Lost Bat
by 777thHeaven
Summary: Algunas cosas se encuentran irremediablemente rotas... SPIN OFF de Sinking Black AU. Advertencia: Lenguaje un poco vulgar. Situaciones oscuras…


Hello… Aquí 777th con una loca/corta historia.

Es **un Spin-off** **del capítulo 4** de mi historia **Sinking Black**. No recomiendo leerlo sin haber leído el otro fic (Lo siento *carita triste*)

Espero que les guste sinceramente *carita feliz*

Si escribo en cursiva es porque están hablando en otro idioma.

 **Advertencia:** Lenguaje un poco vulgar. Situaciones oscuras… etc etc etc

 **Lost Bat**

 **Capítulo único: El niño sin nombre**

 **2004**

Recordaba esa noche como si estuviera grabada en fuego en su memoria. Acaba de despedir al último cliente de la tarde, pues sabía que pronto su amado japonés llegaría y no quería estar sucia para él. Limpió su cuerpo del rastro de cualquier otro hombre con agua caliente y jabón perfumado. Peinó su cabello, de la forma que él le gustaba y se vistió con el camisón de seda que él le había regalado.

Soñando despierta con el día en que Aizen finalmente se la llevaría de ese lugar, miraba por la ventana con la añoranza de aquel hombre tan amable y amoroso que conoció hace 3 años.

Un ruido en la entrada de su habitación la sacó de sus pensamientos. Su corazón latió velozmente. Abrió la puerta con firmeza y una sonrisa, pero lo que encontró del otro lado la dejó completamente descolocada.

Su amado había arribado, pero no estaba solo. Llevaba en brazos a un pequeño, quizás tendría 9 años. Estaba inconsciente. El cabello azabache le tapaba una buena parte del rostro. Tenía la piel extremadamente pálida, con moretones y algunas heridas. Aunque sin duda alguna lo más impactante de la escena es que su ropa estuviera completamente cubierta de sangre.

_ ¿C-Com…_ empezó a decir Harribel, más Aizen no la dejó continuar.

_ _Ssh Meine Liebe_ lo vas a despertar

El castaño colocó al pequeño sobre la cama de la rubia, mientras ella seguía clavada en la entrada de la habitación. No entendía lo que estaba pasando. ¿Quién era ese niño?

_ ¿Por qué tienes esa cara?_ preguntó Aizen tras darse la vuelta

_ ¿Quién es él? ¿Por qué lo trajiste aquí?

_ Es un niño que encontré en la calle… y necesito que lo cuides en mi ausencia

_ ¿E-Es… tu hijo o algo así?_ interrogó Tier sin dar crédito a lo que oía… ¿Qué lo cuidara? ¡¿Cómo se atrevía a pedirle eso?

Aizen le sonrió.

_ No estés celosa, _Meine Liebe._ Necesito de tu apoyo. Prometo que regresaré a buscarlo_ dijo a la par que la veía a los ojos directamente.

Tier dudó por un momento, pero finalmente accedió. Por más que trató de sacarle información del pequeño, el hombre lograba evadir el tema de conversación. Finalmente él se fue y ella quedó a cargo del niño sin nombre.

No entendía por qué había aceptado. Si pensaba de forma retrospectiva, quizás había sido el destino.

Los días pasaron, y el niño no había dicho una sola palabra, parecía un ratón asustado. Comía a duras penas y como si de una rutina se tratase, cuando finalmente lograba conciliar el sueño se despertaba gritando. Tier Harribel no podía siquiera imaginar qué clase de pesadillas harían a una persona proferir semejantes gritos…

Dos meses después fue cuando lo notó. El niño tenía una enfermedad extrañamente inusual… en su tipo de trabajo era algo común, pero en alguien de su edad solo podía significar una cosa. Inicialmente, pensó que era una especie de alergia o zarpullido, pero tras verificar que las pequeñas manchas se extendían por todo el cuerpo, la ira inundó su cuerpo.

_ ¡MIERDA AIZEN! ¡ESTE NIÑO ESTÁ ENFERMO!_ grito la mujer alemana por teléfono_ ¿Cómo te atreves a dejarlo a mi cuidado?

_ ¿Qué tiene? _ preguntó Aizen con calma al otro lado de la línea.

_ C-Creo que tiene sífilis_ dudó un poco en dar la respuesta.

_ ¿Por qué te alarmas?_ interrogó el castaño cruelmente_ No es una enfermedad del todo desconocida para ti. Puedes lidiar con ella.

_ Ese no es el punto…_ contestó Tier algo dolida por el comentario_ Voy a llevarlo a un médico.

_ No

_ ¡Aizen! Hay que tratarlo inmediatamente…

_ Enviaré a Szayel para allá. No te preocupes por otra cosa que no sea mantener al chico oculto.

…..

Tan pronto como Szayel se fue. Tier se recostó en la cama junto al pequeño examinando sus facciones. Era la primera vez que le veía dormir tan relajado. El doctor había comentado que la medicina podía dejarlo un poco fuera de sí.

Apartó unos cuantos cabellos azabache de la frente perlada en sudor del niño. Por el contacto, el abrió un poco los ojos, liberando sus orbes verdes. Tier sonrió, era la primera vez que al tocarlo no gritaba.

Él posó con interés los ojos en la ventana. Ya había anochecido, pero un aleteo extraño le llamó la atención.

_ _¿Uhm? ¿Qué vez?_ _ preguntó Tier volteándose hacia la ventana para ver un pequeño murciélago chocando contra el vidrio_ _¡Ah! Eso… es un murciélago… está perdido._

Contra todo pronóstico habló. Su voz era casi un susurro inaudible.

_ _¿P-Perdido?_

_ _Si… como tú, pequeño murciélago_ _

De los ojos del niño comenzaron a brotar gruesas lágrimas, mientras susurraba suavemente la palabra "mamá". Algo en el corazón de Tier se rompió. No entendía que pasaba ni porqué esa criatura en frente de ella estaba tan irremediablemente destrozada.

Con extremo cuidado acercó su cuerpo al del niño arrullándolo con un abrazo. El tembló un poco pero no opuso resistencia. Seguía llamando a su madre… Tier comenzó a cantar

 _Buenas tardes, buenas noches_ _  
_ _Cubierto de rosas_ _  
_ _Guarnecidas de claveles,_ _  
_ _Deslízate bajo el edredón:_ _  
_ _Mañana por la mañana, si Dios quiere_ _  
_ _Volverás a despertar._ _  
_ _Mañana por la mañana, si Dios quiere_ _  
_ _Volverás a despertar._ __

 _Buenas tardes, buenas noches_ _  
_ _Guardado por ángeles_ _  
_ _Que te enseñan en el sueño_ _  
_ _El árbol del Niño Jesús:_ _  
_ _Sólo duerme, beato y tranquilo,_ _  
_ _Mira en los sueños del Paraíso_ _  
_ _Sólo duerme, beato y tranquilo,_ _  
_ _Mira en los sueños del Paraíso._

Poco a poco, los ojos verdes del niño fueron ocultados tras sus párpados. Con un último suspiro susurro, antes de entregarse a los brazos de Morfeo un débil _"Gracias… Fräulein Tier"_

Se quedó sin palabras mientras lo tenía sujeto contra su pecho. Solamente pensaba en lo mucho que deseaba proteger a ese frágil murciélago.

…..

 _ **2005**_

 _ **_**_ _Fledermaus… viene un cliente y créeme que un murciélago albino en mi habitación no me hará ganar más dinero… shu shu shu__ dijo Tier instando al niño a que saliera al jardín.

El ojiverde tan taciturnamente como de costumbre, se levantó de la mesa y tomó el libro en japonés que estaba leyendo. Un cuento clásico "Momotaro". Había empezado a aprender japonés por órdenes de Aizen… el hombre que lo había encontrado.

_ _Ulquiorra_

 __ ¿Uhm?__ preguntó Tier mirándole con curiosidad

 __ Mi nombre… es Ulquiorra__ comentó el jovencito desde la puerta.

 __ Ulquiorra die Fledermaus… ¿uhmm es un buen apodo no?_ dijo_ Tier con una sonrisa.

 __ Tonterías…__ el pelinegro salió de su campo de visión. Seguramente con rumbo al jardín.

El corazón de la alemana se llenó de felicidad… finalmente luego de un año de vivir juntos, podría llamarlo por su nombre.

…...

 _ **2006**_

Ulquiorra Ciffer se encontraba absorto en la lectura del libro Kokoro: Sensei no Isho de Natsume Soseki. Tenían kanjis verdaderamente difíciles, por lo que aquellos que no entendía los anotaba en su libreta y posteriormente preguntaba de su significado a su maestra.

Ella se encontraba atendiendo un cliente. Uno muy importante. Uno distinto a todos los demás.

En su opinión, Tier Harribel era una mujer fuerte e inteligente que podría estar haciendo cualquier otra cosa diferente a vender su cuerpo. No comprendía ni esas ni muchas otras cosas de la actitud de la mujer.

Se levantó del suelo y estiró sus manos. Estaba ligeramente entumecido. Iría a la cocina a robarle a Hans un pedazo de pan o una manzana sin que se diera cuenta. Entró por la puerta trasera casi sin hacer ruido. Como una sombra. Generalmente a los clientes no les gustaba toparse con un muchachito flacucho y malencarado.

Cuando creyó que finalmente había logrado escabullirse de forma efectiva, una mano lo detuvo. Instintivamente se soltó del agarre de forma brusca, golpeando su espalda con la pared del pasillo. Allí le vio. Sousuke Aizen.

_ Ulquiorra-kun

_ Aizen-sama

_ ¡Oh!_ exclamó el castaño con sorpresa_ Veo que conoces el uso de los honoríficos.

_ Si

_ ¿Qué tal van tus clases de japonés? ¿Sientes que has aprendido mucho con _Fräulein Tier_?

_ Bien. He aprendo muchas cosas de ella. Mi estar agradecido

_ Entiendo. Sigue esforzándote.

Vio a él hombre marcharse. Había algo en él que le infundía algo de temor. Tan pronto como salió de su campo de visión, decidió regresar a la habitación que compartía con Tier Harribel.

Cuando abrió la puerta lo primero que vieron sus verdes ojos fue la sangre brotando de la nariz de la rubia. La cerró de un portazo. Ella ocultaba la cara para que no viera el feo golpe.

_ _¿Qué te ocurrió?_ _ preguntó Ulquiorra

 __ Me caí_

 __ ¿En serio?_

La mujer soló sonrió.

_ _Si sabes lo que pasó ¿Por qué preguntas?_ _ ese niño era condenadamente inteligente. Nada se le escapaba.

Ulquiorra bufó. Definitivamente no entendía a Tier y su "amor" por el castaño. Para él, los apegos sentimentales eran cuestiones inútiles que solo te hacían ser más débil y vulnerable.

Y aunque pensaba eso, cada vez que Aizen u otro cliente la golpeaba, el terminaba sanando sus heridas y cantándole la misma canción de cuna que le oyó aquella noche.

 **FIN**

¿Qué tal? ¿Les gustó? A mi no… No me gusta que Ulqui sufra… pero si me gusta jum xD

 _ **Aclaratorias importantes**_

 _ **Cronología de la historia**_

2004 Ulquiorra tiene 12 años… en el fic pongo que parece de 9 porque estaba desnutridito y famélico. El personaje me quedó algo OoC, pero tiene una razón de ser… es un niño pequeño que está confundido y pasando por una situación trágica.

2005 Ulquiorra tiene 13 años. Ya superó la etapa. Por lo que se convirtió en el ser sin sentimientos que tanto amamos.

2006 Ulquiorra tiene 14 años. Mismo que arriba D:

 _ **Idiomas**_

Aizen y Harribel hablan en japonés. Harribel y Ulquiorra hablan en alemán (lengua materna de nuestro pequeño)

Cuando Aizen y Ulquiorra hablan, lo hacen en japonés. Por eso es que puse (intencionalmente ojojojoojoojjo) una respuesta medio extraña por parte del ojiverde.

En fin…. Espero que les haya gustado

Un abrazo

(Si le gustó dejen un review… no se le va a caer una mano -.-)

BESOS °3°


End file.
